Eine offene Tür
by Shailiha
Summary: Hermione hat beschlossen, dass es aufhören muss, Charlie ebenfalls. allerdings unterscheiden sich ihre Entschlüsse erheblich. HGCW CWHG


Ü/N: Ich finde diese Story super. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch genau so gut wie mir. JessicaH hat mir netterweise erlaubt sie für euch zu übersetzen.

Disclaimer: Das bekannte gehört JKR. Der Plot und Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehören JessicaH. Von mir ist die Übersetzung.

Eine offene Tür

Sie stand auf, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Irgendwie wusste sie bereits, wer es war, bevor sie antwortete. Es konnte einfach niemand anderes sein um diese Zeit. Er war der einzige, der immer um diese nächtliche Stunde kam. Seufzend wunderte sie sich, mit wem dieses Mal Schluss war.

Es war immer so. Er lernte ein Mädchen kennen, viel zu dumm und oberflächlich für ihn, traf sie für einige Wochen, wurde abserviert, und endete auf ihrer Türschwelle, sein Herz in seiner Hand, und um ihrer Trost bittend. Eine Art von Trost, von dem sie wusste, sie sollte ihn nicht anbieten, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen

„Hermione", sagte er mit einem matten Lächeln, „ich habe mein Herz verloren."

Hermione seufzte erneut. Es wurde zu viel, zu oft, zu herzbrechend. Sie konnte nicht weitermachen sein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen, indem sie ihr eigenes brach.

„Komm rein", unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er weiterreden konnte. Sie trat von der Tür weg um ihn in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. „Mach die Tür hinter dir zu", fügte sie matt hinzu, und ging ihm voran ins Wohnzimmer.

Einmal mehr ertappte sie sich dabei, sich zu fragen, welches Mädchen sein Herz diesmal gewonnen hatte – Mindy, Sandy, vielleicht eine Crissy – warum schienen solche Mädchen immer idiotische, zweisilbige Namen zu haben? _Vielleicht weil sie sie sich sonst nicht merken könnten,_ wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie dazu brachte sich nur umso mehr zu wünschen, dass Charlie sich nicht für diese Art Frauen interessieren möge. Warum er es tat, ging über ihren Verstand.

Als sie den Raum betraten, ging Charlie an ihr vorbei und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Er winkte ihr sich neben ihn zu setzen. Wie oft hatte sie das nicht schon getan? Wie oft hatte sie nicht auf diesem Sofa gesessen, ihm beim Jammer zugehört über die letzte in der langen Reihe von Frauen, die Charlie Weasley getroffen und abserviert hatten? Wie oft hatte ihr Zuhören sich nicht schon in Trost gewandelt? Trost auf dem Sofa, auf dem Fußboden, auf dem Kaffeetisch, bis er zusammenbrach und durch Magie repariert wurde? Oder am häufigsten – Trost der im Schlafzimmer endete, die Glieder so eng ineinander verschlungen, dass sie nicht sagen konnten, wo der eine endete und der andere begann. Atemzüge und Stöhnen wandelte sich in Keuchen, bevor sie in den Armen des andern einschliefen, zu oft die Illusion erzeugend, es könne mehr geben. Etwas Dauerndes. Etwas nach dem ihr Herz genug brannte um alle die Morgen danach zu überstehen. Die Morgen, an denen er lächelte und ihr sagte, was für eine wundervolle Freundin sie wäre, wie er die Nächte nicht überlebte hätte ohne ihre Unterstützung.

Nun, dies würde eine Nacht sein, in der er es müsste.

Sie konnte das nicht mehr machen. Sie wollte es nicht mehr machen. Es riss ihr das Herz aus der Brust und sie konnte dem Schmerz nicht mehr standhalten nur eine Illusion von ihm zu besitzen. Nicht, wenn das, was sie wollte, sein wahres Ich war.

„Hermione", begann er, den Arm nach ihr ausstreckend. Sie bewegte sich nicht. „Was ist los?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Warum willst du dich nicht setzen und mit mir reden?"

„Ich kann das nicht mehr", sagte sie, darum kämpfend ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Darum kämpfend nicht dem Teil von ihr nachzugeben, der nichts mehr wollte, als sich ihm nahe zu fühlen. „Wenn du hier bleiben willst, gern – ich mach dir das Sofa zurecht. Aber ich werde dich heute Nacht nicht in mein Bett lassen, Charlie. Ich werde nicht das Mädchen sein zu dem du nur kommst, wenn du niemand anderes mehr findest-"

„Hermione, ich mach nicht-"

„Doch, tust du", sagte sie dieses Mal lauter. „Du machst das jedes Mal, wenn jemand mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, und ich werde es nicht mehr zulassen. Ich werde deine Freundin sein, aber du musst von jetzt an jemand anders zum vögeln finden."

„Bitte, sag mir, dass du weißt, dass du mehr für mich bist als ein billiger Fick."

„Vielleicht bin ich das nicht länger", antwortete sie leise, zum ersten Mal Gedanken aussprechend, die ihr seit Monaten im Kopf umherspukten. „Vielleicht bin ich es müde, keinen Respekt mehr vor mir selbst zu haben."

„Hermione, bitte-"

Sie hörte nicht zu. Sie gab ihm nicht die Chance zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte zu sagen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um, verließ den Raum, eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie konnte ihn hören, als er ihr folgte, und sie wusste er war hinter dieser Tür. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und sank zu Boden, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, wünschte sie sich, dass das hier nicht so verdammt hart wäre.

Sie war überrascht als sie die Kante eines Pergaments an ihrer Seite entlang streichen fühlte. Sie schaute auf den Boden, hob es auf, betrachtete es, aber wagte nicht es aufzufalten. Sie wusste Charlie war auf der anderen Seite, wartend. Was sie nicht herausfinden konnte, war warum.

„Ich hab mein Herz verloren, wirst du diese Worte stattdessen annehmen?"

Die Augen schließend, faltete sie langsam das Pergament auf.

_Ich war ein Idiot, habe nicht gesehen, was genau vor mir lag. Es mag nicht viel heißen, aber ich liebe dich._

Hermione starrte auf die Notiz und konnte nicht glauben, was sie las. Dann fühlte sie Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wie konnte er auf diese Weise mit ihrem Herz spielen? Empört stand sie auf, riss die Tür auf um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich mei-"

„_Wie kannst du es wagen?"_ brüllte sie. _„Wie kannst du es wagen so mit meinen Gefühlen zu spielen? Brauchst du so verdammt verzweifelt einen Fick? Kein Wunder, dass dir deine Mädchen dauernd weglaufen!"_

„Hermione, wie kommst du-"

„_Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund! Ich dachte, wir ständen über derartigen Tricks! Ich dachte, wir ständen über Dingen-"_

„_Hermione, halt!"_ schrie Charlie schließlich zurück und ergriff sie an den Armen. „Ich habe jedes Wort auf diesem Pergament gemeint! Ich mag nicht der cleverste Mann sein, und ich würde es noch mehr verstehen, wenn du nicht mit jemandem wie mir zusammen sein willst, aber wirf mir nicht vor zu lügen, wenn ich das erste Mal seit Monaten ehrlich bin!"

„Monate?" Hermione sah ihn an, suchte nach den Anzeichen, die dort sein mussten, dem Beweis, dass dies alles nur ein grausamer Scherz wäre, dass er nur mit ihr spielte.

„Willst du wissen, _warum _Brenda mich verlassen hat?" fragte er, immer noch ihre Arme festhaltend, und nicht auf ihre Antwort wartend, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sie ist gegangen, weil ich _deinen_ Namen im Schlaf gemurmelt habe." Hermione starrte ihn an, nicht glaubend, dass dies gerade geschah. „Sie war ziemlich enttäuscht, verlangte zu wissen, wer du warst und wann ich dich getroffen habe. Dann ist sie gegangen. Das war vor einer Woche."

„Eine Woche? Aber du-" begann Hermione, beendete aber den Satz nicht. „Warum hast du so lange gewartet?"

„Weil ich nachdenken musste. Ich musste wissen, warum das dauernd passierte, warum ich immer zu dir rannte, warum ich mich immer wieder in diese schicksalhaften Beziehungen stürzte."

„Und was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Hermione atemlos, sie wagte nicht ihrem Herz zu erlauben wieder zu schlagen.

„Dass ich ein Narr gewesen bin. Dass ich nach Mädchen gesucht habe, die mich schnell verlassen, damit ich eine Entschuldigung hatte zu kommen und dich zu sehen", sagte er ernsthaft. „Schau, ich weiß, ich bin nicht die Art Mann, auf die sich jemand wie du einlassen würde, aber ich musste dir das trotzdem sagen. Das ist es, warum ich hergekommen bin, heute Nacht. _Nicht_ weil ich einen Fick wollte."

Ihn anstarrend, konnte Hermione kaum glauben, dass sie richtig hörte. Sie wollte das hier schon so lange, dass jetzt, als es endlich passierte, sie kaum wusste, was sie tun sollte. Und so machte sie nichts, darauf wartend, dass er stattdessen etwas täte. Er tat es. Er senkte den Kopf und wich zurück – nickend als er sie losließ und sich von ihr wegdrehte.

„Ich geh dann besser", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass es das sein würde. Dass das ihre einzige Chance wäre, und wenn sie nicht etwas machte, er würde es nicht tun. Wissend, dass ihre Stimme diesmal nicht tragen würde, streckte sie die Hand aus, fasste nach dem Stoff seines Shirts, zog ihn zu ihrem Gesicht herab und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er brauchte nicht lange um ihren Kuss zu erwidern, seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Lippen und seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte, um sie näher heranzuziehen. Als er sie hochhob und begann sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen, musste sie einfach lächeln. Vielleicht war es manchmal eine gute Idee eine Tür zu öffnen sogar, wenn man glaubte, man sollte es nicht.


End file.
